This invention relates generally to duct attachment means for use with an air conditioning unit and, more particularly, to a duct adapter which fits directly over the discharge outlet of a packaged terminal air conditioning unit and a duct extension which attaches to the duct adapter such that air being discharged from the unit may be divided into separate air streams for discharge to adjacent rooms.
Although the present invention can be used in association with a wide range of air conditioning units, it is particularly well suited for use in conjunction with a packaged terminal air conditioning unit (PTAC). PTAC units are generally low profile inside units that slide into a sleeve which passes through an outside facing wall of a building. This type of unit, because of its ease of installation and operational flexibility, has found a wide range of applications in many types of buildings such as office buildings, apartment houses, dormitories, and motels. These units normally have an evaporator section in communication with the room air for conditioning said air as it is drawn through the unit, and a condensing section located in communication with ambient air for discharging heat energy thereto.
Often, it is desirable to condition the air in more than one room utilizing a single packaged terminal air conditioning unit. To accomplish this, a duct adapter is attached directly over the discharge outlet of the PTAC unit. This adapter has a plenum assembly for receiving conditioned air from the unit and discharging the conditioned air through multiple discharge openings. A lateral duct extension attaches to one of the discharge openings and directs a portion of the discharge air to an adjoining room, either to the right or to the left of the unit.
In prior PTAC units, the duct adapter was removably secured to the unit while the duct extension had one end thereof inserted through one of the discharge outlets of the adapter and the other end fixedly mounted to the wall of the room to discharge air to an adjoining room. Accordingly, whenever the chassis had to be removed from the wall sleeve, e.g. for repair, the entire duct adapter and duct extension had to first be removed from the unit and the wall before the chassis could be slid out of the sleeve for repair.